


Жизнь ест нас, как моль ест старые свитера в шкафу

by depressun



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aging, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Death from Old Age, Drama, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Explicit Language, M/M, Minor Character Death, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressun/pseuds/depressun
Summary: — Я всегда думал, что умру до пятидесяти, — говорит Гэвин. — А оно вот как вышло, детка.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Жизнь ест нас, как моль ест старые свитера в шкафу

— Всю жизнь думал, что сдохну до пятидесяти, — говорит Гэвин. — В перестрелке какой-нибудь. Или въеду в столб нахуй, пьянющий такой, и чтобы у всего квартала свет на неделю отрубило.

Он сидит на теплом деревянном крыльце, у самой стены, вытянув худые ноги; края светлых штанин немного испачканы травяным соком. Заходящее солнце кладет на его лицо неровными пятнами красивый румянец и сказочно-апельсиновые блики. На досках — и где-то в траве, точно, неудачный взмах рукой — рассыпаны шашки.

Даже спустя столько лет он пытается обыграть Коннора.

(Спустя столько лет Коннор, конечно, научился поддаваться.)

***

Первое, что Коннор замечает — седина. И даже не тогда, когда она ласково тронула пергаментно-тонкие виски, на правом шрам, а когда волосы у Гэвина стали — странные. Не такие, какие бывают. Когда Коннор спрашивает у Хэнка, Хэнк говорит, что это называется «цвета соли с перцем».

Хэнку семьдесят три; он пять лет как вышел на пенсию, так и оставшись в звании лейтенанта. Ему предлагали стать капитаном убойного отдела, когда умер Фаулер; Хэнк отказался.

— Стар я для этого дерьма, — сказал он, когда Коннор недоуменно склонил голову. — Для меня кресло это, аквариум дурацкий — место Джеффса. Я когда вошел, мне показалось, что он за спиной у меня стоит, а обернулся — никого. Совсем. И кружка, — Хэнк сжимает пальцы и тут же расправляет их, — кружка эта блядская. Невымытая. С кофе на дне. Я просто… не мог. Понимаешь?

Коннор не понимает, но честно старается.

Он часто гуляет с Сумо; не с тем Сумо, который был в тридцать восьмом, а с молодым и резвым биглем, которого Хэнк черт знает зачем притащил домой совсем недавно (когда ему было шестьдесят семь). Он говорил, что ему одиноко; особенно, после того как Коннор съехался с Гэвином.

— А этот — скачет, руки лижет, смешной такой, — Хэнк гладит (тогда) еще совсем щенка по холке, и тот валится на спину, подставляя беззащитное мягкое белое пузо.

А сейчас Хэнку тяжело угнаться за ним; у него ноют кости на погоду и он много спит. Коннор почти все свободное время проводит с ним, а Гэвин много времени проводит, готовясь к экзамену на лейтенанта.

Он выглядит так же, как в тридцать восьмом; только морщинки у глаз разбежались солнечными лучиками и волосы этого странного цвета. Хэнк почему-то говорит:

— Сдает, пиздюк, — Коннор сжимает поводок; это одна из немногих прогулок, когда Хэнк выбрался с ними на улицу. — Загоняется со своей работой, даже когда ты орешь. Не замечал?

Коннор _не замечал_.

Или не хотел замечать.

***

Гэвин, удивительно, ничего не проваливает; они скромно празднуют и пьют виноградный сок из ближайшего гипермаркета вместо алкоголя. Хэнк остается убирать посуду; Коннор собирается выгулять Сумо, и Гэвин увязывается с ними, доставая из кармана полупустую пачку сигарет. Как бы Коннор не старался, Гэвин просто не мог бросить: 

— Это даже не привычка, — обычно говорил Гэвин, — это часть меня. Господи блядский боже, да я даже после душа пахну сигаретами!

— Потому что ты куришь в душе, — отвечает Коннор и хмурится, когда Гэвин улыбается: 

— Ты прав, — а потом сипло смеется, утыкаясь носом Коннору в шею. — Детка.

Легкие у Гэвина хрипят. А еще он кашляет по ночам, и это совсем не похоже на простуду.

Они гуляют около трех часов; сначала позволяют Сумо пройтись по улицам, а затем спускают с поводка на собачьей площадке. Они совсем одни там, не считая какой-то старушки с _мелкой полулысой крысой на поводке_ ; Коннор не любит маленьких собак, но Гэвин, кажется, не любит их больше.

Зато Гэвин любит звезды. И целоваться; он тычется носом Коннору в щеку, а затем мягко прикасается своими губами к его. Коннор легонько и недовольно кусает Гэвина за губу; язык у Гэвина горький, а анализатор улавливает в слюне никотин.

Впрочем, не то чтобы Коннор жаловался; ему нравилось то, как Гэвин рассказывал ему о созвездиях, прерываясь на поцелуи. Даже если Коннор мог найти эту информацию в интернете, то он не мог найти того, как об этом расскажет Гэвин.

Гэвин много матерился и называл Каллисто тупой сукой.

Гэвин цеплялся коротким ногтем за шляпки гвоздей-звездочек и обводил созвездия по контуру; и глаза его во всей этой тьме были живые, текучие и блескучие, как горячая земляная кровь, как самый крепкий в мире кофе в серо-голубой чашке-радужке.

Они ночуют у Хэнка; около пяти утра Коннор выходит из спящего режима, и чувствует, что что-то не так. Дом делается вдруг таким холодным и тихим, и даже шумное дыхание Гэвина, прерывающееся всхрапами, не нарушает этой странной тишины.

Коннор тихо поднимается и выскальзывает за дверь; нерешительно замирает перед спальней Хэнка, а затем толкает дверь.

В комнате тишина становится совсем густой.

Потому что Хэнк не дышит.

***

После похорон Коннор ловит короткие сбои в работе биокомпонентов; он роняет соль, и перец, и даже нож, на звон которого приходит Гэвин. Гэвин прижимает его к себе за плечи, а сам дрожит так, будто они стоят зимой посреди ветреной улицы.

Коннор смотрит на соль, перец и на волосы Гэвина.

Понимает: взаправду, похоже.

***

Через четыре года Гэвин начинает бегать по врачам; точнее, его заставляет Коннор. Гэвин ворчит, что лучше бы он бегал за Сумо, но все же — подчиняется.

Сумо они с чистой душой отдают Хлое; Коннор иногда навещает его, и он видит затаенную грусть в собачьих глазах. Когда они остаются одни (почти всегда — Хлоя очень… понимающая), Коннор прижимается щекой к его голове и шепчет:

— Мне тоже не хватает Хэнка, приятель.

Сумо скулит в ответ.

— Я могу посоветовать врача, — говорит Хлоя. Коннор вздрагивает и оборачивается. — Хорошего.

— О чем ты? — спрашивает Коннор.

— Кардиолога, — продолжает Хлоя. — У них это… семейное.

И Коннор не может просто делать вид, будто не понимает.

У Гэвина — небольшие, но — проблемы с сердцем; гораздо больше Коннора беспокоят его легкие. Гэвин все больше кашляет и иногда — задыхается во сне. И если от сигарет Гэвин — с боем — начинает отказываться, то излишняя доза кофеина из его жизни никуда не исчезла.

— Это последняя радость в моей жизни, — возмущался Гэвин, — отвянь, бля.

— А как же я? — спрашивал Коннор.

— Ну и ты, — соглашался Гэвин.

И брал Коннора за руку.

Кожа у Гэвина стала мягкой; Коннор гладит ее кончиками пальцев, и она скользит над плотью, собираясь в складки. Они опадают с легким запозданием:

— Мать говорила, что если складки остаются надолго, то осталось жить мало, — однажды замечает Гэвин. Куда-то в пустоту. — Мне осталось прилично, судя по всему.

— Заботься о себе, — говорит Коннор. — И может быть, ты окажешься прав.

Гэвин старается.

Гэвин срывается.

Коннор закрывает глаза, и они пытаются снова.

***

Они продают квартиру Гэвина; затевают ремонт в доме Хэнка. Коннор хочет сохранить его, как память; Гэвину нравится район, как он говорит. Коннор знает, что Гэвин тоже скучает, вместе с ним и Сумо.

Теплыми вечерами они сидят на крыльце, на заднем дворе; Гэвин вытаскивает запыленную шахматную доску и они долго играют, пока Гэвин не психует и не сдается:

— Тебя невозможно обыграть, — жалуется он, собирая фигуры. — Это нечестно.

— Я просто лучше тебя, — фыркает Коннор, а потом устраивает голову на коленях у Гэвина.

Они долго сидят вместе, наблюдая за сказочно-апельсиновым солнцем, и Коннор, кажется, первым уходит в сонный режим.

Утром Гэвин не жалуется, но Коннор видит, как он морщится; у него наверняка болит и шея, и спина, и поясница, и Коннор старается не допускать подобного. Гэвин отмахивается:

— Всего лишь мои старые кости, — говорит он. — Иногда ноют на погоду. Ничего страшного.

На шестьдесят первый день рождения Коннор заказывает Гэвину торт с надписью «старые кости»; Гэвин смеется и то ли хочет стукнуть его лопаткой по лбу, то ли просто обнять — тянется как-то неопределенно, и Коннор решает за него. Просто целует Гэвина, и его губы кажутся какими-то совершенно иными. Не такими, как на собачьей площадке; не такими, как на Рождество в тридцать девятом.

— А помнишь Рождество тридцать девятого? — иногда спрашивает Гэвин, будто именно Коннор может забыть. — Тину с омелой, Хэнка с безалкогольным пивом…

— То, как ты, напившись, пытался зажать меня в туалете и что-то объяснить, а по итогу — просто поцеловал? — подхватывает Коннор, и они оба смеются.

— Я пытался сказать тебе, какая ты горячая детка, — деланно возмущенно говорит Гэвин, наверное, в сотый раз,

и Коннор, в общем, не видит в этом ничего плохого.

***

Когда в один из визитов Коннор безжалостно говорит врачу об усиливающихся болях Гэвина в ногах, врач назначает дополнительное обследование.

— Это всего лишь старость, — протестует Гэвин, до последнего не желая идти куда-то; Коннор понимает его желание провести лишнее время дома, но не отступает.

С каждым годом Гэвин становится все более капризным, и, на самом деле, это будит в Конноре что-то неизвестное вперемешку с щемящей провода нежностью.

С каждым днем Гэвину все труднее ходить, и Коннор начинает бояться.

К тому времени, когда они наконец проходят обследования, проходит двадцать семь месяцев; врач назначает лекарства и банальную трость.

— Возможно, завтра вам откажут ноги, — говорит он. — Возможно, через месяц. Возможно, вы будете на своих двоих еще лет пять или десять, до самой смерти. У вас очень сильно поврежден позвоночник…

— Брехня, — говорит Гэвин, стоит двери захлопнуться за их спинами.

— Это старость, — уверенно повторяет он.

Он возмущенно ворчит каждый раз, когда Коннор подхватывает его на руки, и цепляется за свитер слабыми пальцами; Коннор помнит, как в сороковом, и в сорок третьем, и в сорок седьмом году Гэвин орал, чтобы Коннор поставил его на место и позорно вскрикивал, если Коннор поднимал его неожиданно. Тогда Гэвин настолько сильно сжимал его за плечи, что пластик грозился треснуть. И лицо у Коннора — от улыбки — тоже. И тириумный насос — от невероятного счастья.

Коннор понимает, что когда Гэвин умрет, у него останутся только эти видеофрагменты; тысяча видеофрагментов, суммарной длиною в двадцать шесть лет.

Но вместо того, чтобы думать об этом, Коннор учится поддаваться в шашки.

И нельзя сказать, что не достигает успеха.

***

В этот раз он встречает Элайджу; он играет с Сумо, сидя на полу одной из гостиных. Сумо не такой резвый, но все равно радостно бегает трусцой за катающимся по полу зеленым бейсбольным мячиком.

— Привет, — просто говорит Элайджа Коннору.

Коннор садится рядом и тут же ловит радостного Сумо в свои объятия:

— Привет.

У Элайджи — совсем белые волосы; белее, чем у Хлои. Коннор такие видел только у альбиносов, но Элайджа — не альбинос, но Элайджа трет темные загоревшие руки и растерянно улыбается. Стрижка у него такая же, как в тридцать восьмом; только если распустить пучок, то волосы, наверное, упадут на пол.

— До колен, — не глядя, говорит Элайджа, и Коннор смущенно отворачивается к Сумо. — А… он?

И Коннор без обозначений понимает, о ком он.

— Точно такой же, — отвечает Коннор. — Я сам его стригу.

Они неловко молчат; Сумо устраивается у Коннора на коленях, и Коннор почесывает его между мягкими большими ушами.

— Почему вы не общаетесь?

Элайджа пожимает плечами:

— Так вышло, — говорит он, а в его глазах — жажда. Жажда знать.

Хоть что-то о Гэвине; хоть что-то о том мальчишке, с которым они строили шалаши из одеял, о том подростке, с которым они наперегонки носились на велосипедах по залитой бетоном солнечной набережной, и чайки орали над их головами, и солнце гладило темные макушки. Они бросали велосипеды прямо так и валились рядом на траву, в тени парка, который начинался выше по берегу. Гэвин всегда таскал с собой кофе в термосе, Элайджа — воду со льдом и лимоном в сумке-холодильнике, и до самого вечера они могли лежать так, рассматривая белые облака высоко над головой.

В глазах у Элайджи — жажда, и Коннор рассказывает ему о том, о чем может рассказать.

И когда Коннор приходит домой, а Гэвина нигде нет (Коннор успевает забежать к тем соседям, с которыми у Гэвина были хорошие отношения, написать Тине, проверить ближайшие магазины), Коннор звонит Элайдже.

— Просто сообщи, если что-то узнаешь, — загнанно шепчет Коннор, и ему, в общем-то, плевать, что андроиды не могут задыхаться.

У него такое ощущение, будто да.

Будто, черт возьми, могут.

Элайджа молчит; Коннор совсем, совсем ничего не слышит. Ни единого шороха. Ни единого вздоха. Будто он позвонил в ту чертову комнату, прямо в пятьдесят девятый год, где не слышно дыхания Хэнка. Потому что дыхания нет. И Хэнка, в глубоком смысле, тоже в этой комнате — нет.

Элайджа есть; он говорит тихо-тихо и сдавленно:

— Хлоя начала обзванивать больницы. Если тебе сложно, то… Вы можете поменяться.

— Нет, — говорит Коннор.

— Я займусь МОРГами, — говорит Коннор.

Он хотел бы первым услышать, если Гэвин мертв.

***

Через несколько часов, Коннору звонят из Детройтского Медицинского Центра:

— Коннор Рид-Андерсон? — спрашивает равнодушно девушка.

Коннор кивает, а потом, встряхнув головой, отвечает: 

— Да. Да, это я.

— Нам дал на вас наводку дедул… кхм, пожилой мужчина. Шрам такой приметный, через переносицу…

Коннор прижимает пальцы к виску; ему кажется, что он чувствует, как нагревается фантомный диод.

— Приезжайте. Он в реанимации.

Коннор вежливо прощается и сбрасывает вызов.

Ко входу они с Элайджей и Хлоей прибывают одновременно: Коннор буквально вылетает из такси, Элайджа и Хлоя торопливо выходят из собственного автомобиля.

— Гэвин Рид, — говорят они в приемном покое; как мантру повторяют дежурным врачам. — Гэвин, — зовет шепотом Коннор, склоняясь на изможденным лицом с глубокими скорбными морщинами.

Гэвин ничего не говорит. Гэвин не просыпается; не просыпается и на следующее утро когда в его палате остается только Коннор, потому что Элайджа просто не может ночевать на стульях.

— Обещай, что позвонишь, как только он очнется, — говорит Элайджа, и глаза у него светлые, и больные, и жаждущие. — Пожалуйста.

Если он очнется, думает невольно Коннор.

Коннор всю ночь гуглит, что такое кома.

Но врачи говорят, что Гэвину просто нужен отдых; много отдыха. Господи, кому бы не понадобился отдых после инфаркта, не так ли? Коннор не знает, кого он успокаивает этими словами: Элайджу посредством СМС, хрупкую Тину, или самого себя.

О Тине; она, конечно же, приезжает — профессионально осматривает Коннора и говорит:

— Тут нет зарядных станций, — затем изящно садится на стул.

Волосы у нее все еще черные, как ночь; заколотые в пучок хитрой китайской палочкой, а плечи — открытые. Черная майка и штаны защитного цвета. Ботинки тяжелые.  
Осень еще не осознала, что наступила ее пора, и лето выжимало из себя последние ресурсы тепла.

— Я знаю, — запоздало отвечает Коннор, — мне хватит еще на несколько дней.

— Тебя хватит на сутки, — жестко рубит Тина, — и не пытайся меня обмануть.

Они переругиваются еще некоторое время, сидя друг напротив друга; Коннор — в белом халате поверх толстовки, Тина — без халата, удивительно, как ее пропустили. Потом Коннор вспоминает — находит информацию где-то внутри архивов — что муж Тины работает здесь.

Тина пытается прогнать его домой. «Потому что даже андроидам нужен отдых.»

Коннор говорит, что не нужен. И все равно уезжает вместе с Тиной.

Коннор мысленно обещает, что только зарядится — и обратно.

Коннор уходит в спящий режим на диванчике, сжимая в руках портативное зарядное устройство, и Тина накрывает его пледом синим, как северная ночь.

***

— Помнишь, ты последний раз носил меня молодого на руках в сорок девятом, — говорит Гэвин. — На свадьбу. И через порог квартиры потом. Просто так.

— Когда я вместо кольца тебе вручил свой диод? — без необходимости спрашивает Коннор.

— Именно, — отвечает Гэвин и смотрит виновато. — Кажется, я его проебал. Прости.

— Ничего страшного.

Он просыпается после обеда; Элайджа бросается его обнимать и сжимает, как в тисках, а Гэвин отвечает ему слабой, но теплой улыбкой. Вместо смеха из горла у него вырываются невнятные хрипы, и — и Элайджа, кажется, плачет. Трет глаза рукой и, черт возьми, плачет, цепляясь за Гэвина.

И молчит, но Гэвин, кажется, понимает его без слов.

Коннору до боли неловко; он отворачивается и натыкается взглядом на Хлою. У Хлои глаза — больные. Страшные. Коннор сжимает ее руку и украдкой — через побелевшие кончики пальцев, незаметно — посылает ей волну поддержки. Уверенности.

 _Он ведь знает_ , передает в ответ Хлоя. _Знает и смеется._

Коннор просто кивает.

Коннор просто видел в извиняющихся глазах: да, Гэвин знает.

***

_Когда врач говорит Гэвину, что он больше не сможет ходить,_

_Гэвин даже не пытается сделать вид, что удивлен._

***

Гэвину шестьдесят семь.

Он хорошо научился управляться с коляской, но всегда позволяет Коннору возить его. Они гуляют около их дома; вдоль улицы до собачьего парка. Призрак Хэнка пропадает из стен и остается только в фотографиях и на кладбище, но иногда Коннору кажется, что он видит шерсть Сумо в углах.

Не важно, какого из двух.

Они часто приезжают к Элайдже; Коннор играет с биглем, пока Гэвин с Элайджей о чем-то говорят на кухне. Хотя играет — это слишком громко сказано: Сумо — очень старый пес, и Коннор чувствует, как кто-то темный и холодный следует за ним по пятам.

За ним, Гэвином и Элайджей.

Сумо умирает в декабре; Коннор копает для него могилу за домом Элайджи, и мерзлая земля хрустит под лопатой. Гэвин гладит его руки, стараясь утешить, но в его молчании сквозит личная грусть.

Хлоя ужасно расстроена и несколько дней не выходит из комнаты.

— Перебирайтесь к нам, — говорит она, когда, все же, выходит. — Пожалуйста.

Коннор качает головой:

— Прости, милая, — говорит настолько мягко, насколько может.

Хлоя прощает.

Коннор берет много работы на дом; на самом деле, фактически, он все время работает на дому — переводится в отдел кибербезопасности, и теперь его рабочее пространство — в его собственной голове. Иногда он слушает ночами, как дышит Гэвин, и работает. Работает, стоя у плиты.

Коннор отчаянно копит деньги, и он сам не знает, на что именно.

Элайджа приезжает к ним в конце апреля; на улице мерзко и сыро, но он сидит в сумерках на заднем дворе и топчет кедами желтую траву. Слышно, как бурчит в гостиной телевизор, и Хлоя с Гэвином о чем-то активно переговариваются.

Коннор выносит Элайдже чай и садится рядом.

— У вас тут… хорошо, — говорит Элайджа. Греет руки об кружку. — Тихо, не так, как у меня. По-живому тихо. По-уютному.

— Да ты поэт, — говорит Коннор и улыбается.

— А ты почти как Гэвин, — беззлобно поддевает Элайджа.

Они смеются; Хлоя кричит из дома _да где вы там, черт возьми!_ — и Гэвин поддерживает ее возмущенным пыхтением и шумом колес по деревянному полу.

— Обещай, что приедете на следующей неделе, — просит Элайджа, поднимаясь.

— На день рождения Хлои, — кивает Коннор. — Обещаю.

***

Они приезжают уже через три дня, потому что в четыре часа утра Хлоя звонит им, захлебываясь собственным криком.

Элайджа умирает, и они хоронят его в мерзлой хрустящей земле.

Рядом с Хэнком.

***

Из дома Камски пытаются устроить национальный музей; Хлоя не дает этого сделать, но и жить там не может. Она перебирается к ним через месяц после похорон и шатается по дому молчаливой тенью.

— Все проходит, — говорит Гэвин. — Пройдет и это.

Волосы его окончательно становятся седыми.

Белыми-белыми, как у альбиносов.

Но это — не проходит; проходит год, два, но не это. Гэвину почти семьдесят; исполнится этой осенью, и иногда он обнимает Хлою бессонными ночами:

— Все проходит, — шепчет он ей. — Пройдет и это.

Коннор отчаянно не хочет слышать, но слышит в его словах _и я когда-нибудь пройду_.

У Гэвина садится голос; он не может говорить громко. Даже Коннору приходится склоняться, чтобы понять его. Гэвин посмеивается этому:

— Идеальному прототипу Киберлайф не вшили суперслух? — спрашивает каждый раз и тычется носом Коннору в щеку, а потом целомудренно и сухо целует его.

Губы у него кажутся какими-то совершенно иными.

Не такими, как на шестьдесят первый день рождения; не таким, как на собачьей площадке; не такими, как на Рождество в тридцать девятом.

Не таким, как на свадьбе в сорок девятом.

Не таким, как осенью пятьдесят третьего, во время примирения после того, как они разругались в пух и прах перед годовщиной. Коннор тогда сбежал к Хэнку, Гэвин — с Тиной в бар, и они не общались несколько дней. Гэвин вспоминает об этом и смеется:

— Мы были такие идиоты, — говорит он. — Я был таким идиотом.

Гэвин буквально не отпускает Коннора от себя; Коннор, если честно, просто физически не может отойти от него сам. 

Он болезненно ясно чувствует, как сквозь расставленные пальцы утекает время.

***

Гэвину семьдесят пять. Хлоя выглядит поживее:

— Время взаправду лечит, — говорит она, и каждый месяц приносит на могилу Элайджи свежие цветы.

Гэвин там бывает два раза в год: на его день рождения и в день смерти. В остальное время он предпочитает оставаться дома.

Улицу Гэвину заменяет широкое окно.

***

Гэвину семьдесят семь. Он просит:

— Расскажи мне о чем-нибудь, — Коннор, смеясь, рассказывает ему про тупую суку Каллисто.

Гэвин слушает внимательно.

Будто не помнит.

***

Гэвину семьдесят девять. Он просит посадить его на теплое деревянное крыльцо; чутко трогает доски, опираясь спиной о стену. Заходящее солнце кладет на его лицо неровные пятна красивого румянца и сказочно-апельсинового света. Коннор приносит пыльную шахматную доску.

Они долго играют, пока Гэвин не психует и не роняет фигуры в высокую траву:

— Ты поддаешься! — говорит он. — Тебя ведь невозможно обыграть.

Коннор пожимает плечами и берет его руки в свои. Гладит пальцами дряблую кожу; она скользит над плотью и собирается в складки, которые долго не могут пропасть.

— Мать говорила, что если складки остаются надолго, то осталось жить мало, — говорит Гэвин.

— Я всегда думал, что умру до пятидесяти, — говорит Гэвин. — А оно вот как вышло, детка.

А потом резко — почти без перехода — засыпает; Коннор думает, что от одной ночи не будет ничего страшного. Кладет голову Гэвину на колени и уходит в спящий режим, глядя на светлые штанины, испачканные травяным соком.

А утром на крыльце тихо-тихо, и Коннор действительно узнает первый.

И даже не пытается Гэвина разбудить.

**Author's Note:**

> паблик, где можно следить за обновлениями и попытками в арты: https://vk.com/depresssun  
> твиттер, где можно поболтать и узнать автора поближе: https://twitter.com/depressun


End file.
